


Puppies and Kittens

by ACatWhoWrites



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Imprisonment, Power Dynamics, Werecats, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae adopts a puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppies and Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a really long time. The Kims (Minseok, Joonmyun, Jongdae, and Jongin) are all werecats, and their family has a rather poor reputation among the supernatural community. A few fries short of a happy meal.  
> The alpha is just the term for leader, referring more to the human than animal side. Wolves don't have alphas; they have breeding pairs, more often than not.

The alpha faced off against his pack, challenging any of them to dare oppose him. His small stature was deceiving; they all knew it, but there was a desire every once in a while to test him.

So the alpha, crouched low and hackles raised, turned in a slow circle, staring each wolf in the eye until they looked down or attacked.

Just outside the circle, another wolf growled a warning. _Something's coming._

Once the others caught wind of the distinct scent of cat, they forgot their own battle and banded together against the common enemy.

There were only two of them; one had barely reached maturity and tailed after his brother with a light, shy gait, as if ready to bolt to the nearest tree if need be. Even appearing human, they both had a very feline air about them. It set the wolves' teeth on edge.

The elder brother stood with his arms crossed, looking over the pack like a breeder assessing horses. “Which one, Jonginnie?”

“Alpha.”

A short wolf with round eyes growled low in his throat.

“He has really small shoulders … .” He smiled. “My name is Kim Jongdae.” The atmosphere dropped from its heated blaze to a frigid shiver. “I heard someone was picking on my baby brother, who's very precious to me, even if he is a brat.”

“ _Hyung … ._ ”

The curved lips fell. “No one is allowed to pick on him but me.”

He lunged, nails sharp as claws, but was soon bowled over from his left by a gangly wolf. Jongdae hissed and attacked. The alpha could wait; the Kims had interrupted a dominance fight. The victor would be alpha and lead the pack.

Throwing the wolf aside, Jongdae knocked the alpha to the grass and tore at his skin and clothes, dancing away and dodging heavy swipes. He managed to flip the wolf onto this stomach, catching an elbow in his gut, but bit down on the alpha's neck.

The tangy scent of blood filled the air, and everyone stilled.

Jongdae spat out the wolf’s blood and wiped his mouth with his palm. The other wolves stood in a semi-circle, wondering what to do. They would never accept any feline as their alpha, but the werecat _beat_ their alpha, the strongest in the pack.

With the alpha breathing heavily and bleeding, Jongdae turned his attention to the first gangly wolf. They were human again, groaning from being thrown against a tree.

He was just as gangly as a human as a wolf, all long limbs and ears. His face was attractive, kind of pretty, even, and Jongdae’s curiosity piqued.  
Hovering over him, back to the others, Jongdae asked lightly, “What’s your name, puppy?”

He was alpha, so the wolf couldn’t lie. “Chanyeol.”

Jongdae amiably sat on his thighs. "I should tear out your throat for getting in my way," he purred, dragging the tip of his nail down the other's cheek. "Know what, though? I like you just as you are. I think I'll take you home with me."

Jongin whimpered, a very meow-sort of sound, ears flat to his head. They perked when Jongdae looked over his shoulder. "You should go home. Don't worry. I'll take care of everything."

A pained grunt drew his attention back to the man he sat upon. "You're healing already? That's kind of impressive, but we can't have that, not yet."

The group of wolves cringed as the werecat carved around Chanyeol's ribs. He threw his head to the side, swallowing his groans with his lips between his teeth.

Jongdae addressed them, eyes bright. He wasn't exhausted after fighting the alpha and his right-hand wolf. He looked rather manic. "His fight is over. I don't really want to be your leader, so I hand the title back to him. If you like it, fantastic. If not,” he grinned, “now's your chance to be promoted."

The former alpha bared his teeth as he struggled to sit up. The others looked torn between helping him up and helping him die. They all watched uneasily as Jongdae, who was much smaller than Chanyeol, hefted the deadweight like it was nothing.

No one stopped them. One of the younger wolves whined but was silenced by an older wolf.

Chanyeol passed in and out of consciousness. He vaguely registered his legs weren't moving, yet his body was. Grass passing to cracked pavement. Carpeting. Wood flooring. Wet; bath tub. Something across him, between his legs. Red-tinged water. Hot wind. Navy sheets.

He awoke to a haze of pain. Groaning, he tried to sit up, but it hurt way more than it should, and it made him clink. His torso felt strangely weighed down.

"I'd be careful, if I was you." Jongdae sat at the foot of the bed, wrapped in the comforter. He watched Chanyeol, eyes half-closed crescents like a blissed-out cat.

Chanyeol tried to move again, just his arms this time. He felt down the blankets and froze. A cool chain met his fingers, and he followed it back up to the mattress, beneath the blankets, and to his own body. Panic overcame the pain. He sat up and yanked his shirt up to his chin.

The chain ended in a S hook with a safety clip, hooked around his own bottom rib. He'd healed around it in his sleep.

"I couldn't have my new puppy running away, you know."

The overwhelming urge to vomit washed over Chanyeol.

Jongdae didn't even blink but cooed, "Aw, puppy had an accident … ."


End file.
